


Love you for all eternity

by 1sasori98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Death, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Organized Crime, Under revision, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sasori98/pseuds/1sasori98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what length would you go to protect someone from a secret past of power money hatred and violence that came back to haunt you but to protect the person you love die .... sequel to will you save me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Five years, five long years.

I couldn't help but feel souless with out him, he was my everything. My heart, my soul, my love. When he died I felt as if I had almost died. I hurt so much, knowing I would never see his smiling face again. Or see his beautiful eyes, or his golden hair. I hurt thinking about him. I wanted to die along with him, to through myself over the rail with him. But I couldn't, I was supossed to be strong, I was to live for the both of us. Plus I couldn't leave everyone, mom, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Larxene.

I hand't really been doing anything in my soical life besides work or going out with the guys. They told me I wasn't allowed was my life hurting, that I need to go on. So they would come over and check on me, make sure I'm alive and all. Plus to take me out of my apartment.

I sighed and wiped off the sweat from my brow. I worked as a construction worker for a man named Xemnas Witheart. I had gotten pretty muscular from lifting all the materials, I also had gotten on good terms with the other works. I was there drinking buddy. Did I forget to mention that I handled Roxas's death in a bad way? I became a bit of an alcoholic and a drug addict . My mom told me to watch out for myself and to drink responsibly. So me Xladin, Siax, Xigbar, Lexuasus, and Luxord all went drinking after work, Lex stayed sober and drove us all home after. Sweet guy once you get to know him.

I turned to Siax and yelled at him, telling him I was clocking out and that I was going home. He nodded and turned back to hammering nails. I clocked out then headed to my car. I got in and sat there for a minute before placing my head on the top of the steering wheel. I wanted Roxas to see how sucessful I am, for him to share my wealth and happiness with him. I closed my eyes, imagining his smile when set up the first date we ever had. His face was so cute. I smiled at the memory, but I could feel the tears coming down my face. I was normally a strong person, but everything was going down hill. It was nearing Roxas' birthday, I memorized it. It was hard trying not to kill myself, just to see him again. I wanted to so badly. I wiped the tears away and start my car, I was one of the company's hardest workers. I got payed alot, but most of it went to bills, leaving me with two hundred to spend in two weeks. I drove down many streets until I came to my apartment. I drove my car into the parking lot and got out.

I unlocked the door and pressed the button for the elevator. I came down and an old man stepped out. He happened to own the apartment building. He smiled and stepped out, I nodded and walked in. "You should smiled more Axel." He said to me. I tried to smile but It just wouldn't come out."I try but nothing will work anymore." I say as the elevator doors close and bring me to my floor. I walked to my door and unlocked it, I stepped in and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Kairi had stopped by with some food. I hadn't been eating as much as I should. She made some macaroni and cheese. I gave a small sad smile and unwrapped it, It smelt great. I grabbed a fork from the door and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked to the clock and sighed, it was midnight. I quickly ate and put the dishes in the sink. I locked the door then walked to my room. I took off all my clothing except my boxers. I turned on the fan and lied on my bed.

The only thing on my mind was sleep... for once.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

i know I planned on doing a Sequel to ( Will You Save Me) but I honestly am not sure right now the whole first 6 chapters of this story are now Null And Void none of the written shall be part of the sequel but the characters will be back but for now and it shall be rewritten I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS ON WILL YOU SAVE ME I NEED IDEAS BADLY I'LL APPRECIATE ANY AND ALL IDEAS AND REVIWES PLEASE I NEED FEED BACK .


End file.
